


Team EDAV

by AnonymousFragger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Original Character(s), Other, faunus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFragger/pseuds/AnonymousFragger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new team of faunus students have come to Beacon from Atlas to compete in the tournament. Team RWBY of course introduces themselves to the strangers, who turn out to be very different to anyone they've ever met before. Whether these newcomers will turn out to be new friends/allies or something else has yet to be seen; one thing's for sure, they are a team of seniors who  cause curiosity to ring through the entire group of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team EDAV

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just me stretching out to write RWBY more, and to work on my original characters. The whole idea here is to just introduce the characters to the main cast and test out writing the main cast themselves. I really enjoyed writing the characters and I hope to write more; if you have any suggestions or requests I'd love to hear them!!

By now, there wasn't much that could surprise the RWBY team. So, when they were sitting at lunch one afternoon, they all, for the most part, ignored the increasing murmuring around them. Weiss was growing more and more irritated by the noise, combing through her books and writing down notes for an exam later that week.

 

Ruby and Yang were too busy chatting with Jaune and Pyrrha. Nora was flicking peas at Ren, who was caught between ignoring them and dodging them with the expertise of one seasoned in such an activity.

 

"Okay, WHAT are they-" Weiss began, but was cut off when someone dropped down beside her- between her and Blake.

 

"Hello," Sun Wukong greeted, voice bright and cheery. Neptune hovered awkwardly on Weiss' other side, shuffling and looking like he was trying to decide if he should take a seat or just sit at the end of the table. Blake rolled her eyes and made the choice for him, snapping her fingers for his attention and sliding a few seats down the bench from Sun.

 

Sun was swift to fill the space, so Neptune ended up slinging one long leg over the bench and sitting between Weiss and Sun.

 

"What do you two want? Don't you have training? Or something?" Weiss said, but she was closing up her books to make room for Neptune's tray of food.

 

"No need to get testy, we just came by to visit our friends," Sun said easily, picking up his can of soda with his tail and cracking it open. "Also, you know, the food here is a lot better since I don't have to steal it."

 

A long pause came after that, which Yang broke. " _Riiight_... Anyway,"

 

"No, hold on," Weiss snapped. "What are people so in a fuss about?"

 

Yang gave her a glance across the table. "What're you talking about?"

 

"People have been murmuring at an increasing volume since we arrived," Ren offered helpfully, flipping a page of his book and using his palm to deflect a pea from Nora. "I believe it had something to do with the new team sitting behind you."

 

The whole table craned their heads, turning toward the direction Ren had gestured. Weiss turned in her seat, and her eyes got wide.

 

"Whoa!" Sun said, sitting up straight. "A whole _team_ of Faunus? That's awesome!"

 

"More like, aren't they a little old to still be students??" Yang muttered, but she was eying the group with a happy hum. "Maybe they're seniors... Damn."

 

Neptune tilted himself back a little and looked at the group of four people sitting at a table behind Weiss. "Why is everyone babbling though?"

 

"Faunus aren't really... _Appreciated_ at this school." Blake said, voice deadpan. Weiss winced, staring at her, before turning herself primly.

 

"Well, I'm going to go talk to them. They probably haven't gotten a good introduction." She said, brushing off her sleeves before standing. Neptune made a small noise when she stood but it sounded like an impressed puppy rather than any form of distress. He was up and standing, following behind her in a minute.

 

Ruby and Yang exchanged looks, before they got up too. "Wait for us!"

 

"Aren't you going to join them?" Sun asked, because Blake was the only one of her team who didn't get up.

 

"No. They have it handled." Blake said easily, licking her thumb before turning another page of her book.

 

"Oh."

 

Weiss walked up to the group, but some form of communication between them seemed to occur, because the smallest of them turned around to face her just before she arrived.

 

"Uh-- hello, my name is Weiss, and I wanted to welcome you to Beacon!" She said, with that awkward smile on her face that said she was trying to be genuine but her facial muscles just didn't know how to express that.

 

The tiny faunus arched a brow. "Well hi there, Princess," He said, voice a low drawl. He had bright yellow eyes, with pupils that were shaped very peculiarly. He had small horns coming out of the top of his bangs, and long, floppy white ears coming out of either side of his head. His skin was very, very dark, matched by his outrageously tall companion on his right. "Thanks for the greeting, but I don't think we need any cupcakes or candy bars, or whatever you're selling."

 

"Erin!"

 

"Uh! Why, I _never-_ "

 

"Weiss..."

 

The tallest of the team cleared his throat then, coughing into his hand. "Don't mind our leader, Erin. He's a bit of a pissant." He said, accent thick and features sharp. He was some form of avian, with intelligent green eyes.

 

"It's okay! Weiss is sometimes a bit weird," Ruby said, stepping up. Even she was taller than Erin, who just crossed his arms over his cleavage and glared at them. "We just wanted to welcome you, because we didn't think you had been yet. We're not selling anything, we just wanted to say hi! I'm Ruby, this is my sister, Yang."

 

Yang was suddenly at the forefront, grinning widely at the tall man. "Hi there," She said coolly, taking on that tone she only took when she thought she could take the guy on a date. "Why don't you come sit with us?"

 

"We don't need your charity--"

 

"I would like that, actually..." One of the other team members, who had yet to turn around, tilted zir head. Ze was some kind of faunus with large ears, but they were pinned down by a heavy set of headphones around zir neck. Ze smiled weakly, pretty blue eyes darting nervously to them.

 

"...You're lucky Vic likes you," Erin said, hopping off the bench and grabbing his tray.

 

When they came back with the new team, Weiss tried to smile. She did. She had, admittedly, been very discriminatory against faunus until very recently. She was working to change, though, actively. But right now she had no idea how to interact with these guys.

 

"So, uh, what're your names?" Ruby said, as they all settled in at the table, beside team JNPR and across from Ruby, her team, Sun and Neptune.

 

"I'm Erin." The goat faunus muttered, sitting down with a huff.

 

"Dara," Said the crazy tall guy. It wasn't until just now that Ruby realized that his large backpack was, in fact, a huge set of wings. She tried so hard not to oo and aah at them. Bird faunus were exceptionally rare, weren't they? She couldn't help but stare as the wings shifted and moved slightly, but still stayed against his back.

 

"Vic-- Victor." The androgynous one muttered, shrinking in on zirself with a weak smile.

 

"I'm Adrian." The final member said, voice soft and kind and smile warm. It took everything in Weiss not to screech and leap back, once she looked at Adrian's face. She had four eyes, all of which were looking at her passively, sweetly- and following her. There were two shiny, solid black eyes above the second pair. She had no idea what kind of faunus the woman was, but it made her incredibly uneasy.

 

"It's nice to meet you!" Ruby said, offering her hand. All of the new team stared at it, before Adrian was the one to reach forward and take it.

 

"So, you wanna tell us about yourselves?" Sun asked. He was incredibly interested, his tail still holding his cola but his eyes were wide and darting between the team members. "Where are you from?"

 

"Atlas," Erin said. "We're students from Atlas... Though we aren't really part of the official academy." He shrugged. "Our personal teacher told us to come and compete here. She won't let us graduate unless we pass at the games, so..." He grunted and took a bite out of his burger.

 

"Um..." Victor made a soft noise, staring intently at Erin. "I-- uh.."

 

Erin glanced at zir, then back to his tray. He rolled his eyes and passed over a small cup of fruit, getting a gleeful little beeping noise in return. "As for us," He continued. "Okay, look. I know part of the thing about non-faunus is that they always wanna know what type you are, whatever. I'm a goat, Dara is a bird, Victor is a bat, and Adrian is a spider."

 

Sun laughed nervously. "Yeah, that's the usual gist... But people here are awesome!"

 

"Well, the ones at this table, at least." Blake cut in, surprising them all. "I know they're all weird and coming off as a bit overbearing, but they're all good people. Even the annoying ice princess."

 

"Hey!"

 

"It's the closest thing you'll get to a compliment, Weiss, just take it!" Yang said with a laugh.

 

"You all don't seem so bad. At least you aren't muttering about us, acting like we can't hear." Erin made a deep, dark frown, and Victor sank down in zir seat more.

 

"I'm sorry about that," Ruby said. "Some of the people here at Beacon are-"

 

She was cut off when Adrian suddenly sat up, extending one arm behind Dara and Victor, successfully blocking an apple being thrown at them. She caught it without even looking back, and grimaced before passing the fruit to Victor. "I'm going to take that as an offering for our fruit-loving friend," She said lightly, acting as though they hadn't just been nearly assaulted with food.

 

Ruby twitched, moving to stand, but Weiss grabbed her arm. "We're not allowed to food fight anymore, remember?"

 

"Too bad, 'cause I want a rematch," Nora said, voice dropping to a husky texture. She grinned wickedly.

 

"Are you saying there was a food fight _before?_ " Erin asked incredulously.

 

"It was a _maz_ ing," Sun piped in. "I mean, Blake was all fighting with giant baguette bread and then Weiss had ketchup and it was kind of gross but awesome, and Yang had turkeys on her arms and was punching people with it, then Ruby kicked all their asses and it was _the best."_ The man gushed openly, voice coming out much faster.

 

"Right.. 'best', isn't really the word that comes to mind for me," Neptune muttered.

 

"That's 'cos you were too stupid to dodge."

 

Erin stared around the group, then broke into laughter. "Oh, hell, I _like_ you guys," He said with a snicker. "You're actually awesome! That made my day." He wiped away a tear after laughing.

 

Another object was thrown at them, which Adrian once again caught without looking. This time it was a tomato, and it made a sickly splat into her long, lanky palm. Erin growled deep in his chest and closed his eyes.

 

"The only reason I'm not going and kicking that guy's teeth right in is because our Sensei would _kill_ us if we started a fight on school campus... Especially since we'd kick their asses." Erin explained, through clenched teeth.

  
“All is well,” Adrian said passively, dropping her hand and setting the crushed tomato on the tray in front of her, and cleaning up her hand with a napkin. “I would hope we can continue our endeavor to not cause any commotion throughout this lunch period.” She continued, and Erin scowled deeply, sinking in his seat.

 

“Fuckin' obnoxious kids,” He hissed.

 

“How _old_ are you all, exactly?” Yang suddenly cut in. “I mean, you look a bit old to be newbies, so--”

 

“We're seniors,” Adrian said. “We've actually passed all of our tests and everything- it's just, we can't graduate until our Sensei deems us ready. We've already done all of our school work, now it's just boot camp outside of the curriculum.”

 

Everyone around the table stared at the newcomers as if they were wizards. “You-- you've passed-”

 

“That's what the lady said,” Erin said, looking amused. “We already did all the boring parts over the last few years. Now, we're just trying to be kick-ass enough to become real hunters.”

 

Ruby was staring at them like they were rock stars and she was trying _not_ to prattle off a series of questions.

 

“You alright there, flower girl?” Dara asked, tilting his head and leaning forward to look at Ruby more closely. “You look like you're 'bout to burst.”

 

“ _You're just so cool_ , none of the seniors at Beacon will talk to us and you guys are _way_ better than them like _wow_ , you're not mean or snooty and you're basically _done_ and I bet you are _so_ awesome in battle, what are your weapons?” The girl babbled out all at once, earning a slightly stunned silence. Still, Erin laughed and leaned back, more relaxed now.

 

The goat faunus poked at his food a little before he spoke. “I have a chain gun,” He said proudly. “I chose not to carry it around campus, since that seems frowned upon here.” He shrugged.

 

“Wow!! R-really? What-” Ruby gasped.

 

“It also is a dadao sword,” Erin continued, grin more obvious now. Ruby was losing her mind over this.

 

Bouncing in her seat, Yang had to reach over and put a hand over hers to bring her back to reality. “Forgive me sister, she's a bit of a weapon enthusiast.” She said easily, but the group of newcomers didn't seem bothered.

 

Neptune leaned on one palm and showed he was paying clear attention, while Sun was practically hunched over the table with both elbows resting on the edge of it.

 

“I always thought the 'transforming weapons' fad was sort of ludicrous,” Dara put in, shrugging a shoulder. “I have a compound bow and a whip sword. Nothing special.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I mean, my arrows are homing and will return, but that's not really as cool.”

 

There was a murmur of curiosity around the table, and then the focus shifted to Victor, who was currently reaching across Dara's tray to snag his fruit parfait. “I-- uh.” Ze stared at them all with huge eyes, and a faltering smile that showed sharp teeth. “I don't really--”

 

“Victor and I prefer not to discus our weapons at mealtime,” Adrian finally said, reaching over to pat zir on the back, and Dara plucked up the cup and passed it over to the bat faunus. Ze beeped happily and used a spoon to start digging out the fruit, avoiding the yoghourt almost completely.

 

“Oh, uhm.. I get that. I guess.” Ruby said, staring at Victor who seemed completely engrossed with fishing out the blueberries from the parfait, and was avoiding looking at any of them. She had been really shy when first coming to Beacon, but nothing like this. “You all seem nice, maybe we could hang out after class sometime?”

 

“Neptune and I are usually just killing time during the day anyway, maybe we could all wait for these guys to get out of their lessons together?” Sun said, tail twisting happily behind him.

 

“I would like that,” Victor said quietly. Erin shrugged but didn't seem opposed to it.

 

“I don't see why not. Better than waiting for one of these brats to start a fight with us.” The leader of the new team expressed, looking over his shoulder and offering a death glare to someone who was raising up another piece of food to throw at them. “Honestly, I'm surprised they have the guts to even try. I suppose we're not at our scariest though.”

 

“Mm-hm,” Victor agreed around a spoon full of fruit.

 

“Do you guys _try_ to come off as scary sometimes?” Weiss put in, speaking carefully and trying _very_ hard not to come off as rude. “I mean, I don't blame you, if it helps keep jerks away..”

 

“It does. We're being exceptionally _passive_ , though, because we don't wanna stir up shit. 'Sides, Sensei said to play nice, so...” Erin shrugged. “Dara and I can handle them, but Victor is sort of a gentle soul.”

 

Indeed, the others seemed to be wondering how such a thin, shy little thing could possibly be a fighter- let alone someone who was about to graduate. Still, there was a lot to learn about these new friends- well, they _were_ friends now, Ruby decided. After all, they were eating lunch together and talking, that was enough to be friends. Right? Sun and Neptune were about on that level too.

 

“Well, lunch is almost over- we'll see you guys after class?” Ruby asked.

 

“Yeah, we can hang out and maybe go out tonight or something,” Yang said, standing and giving Dara a purr. The huge man raised both eyebrows and grinned at her, amusement clear.

 

“Let's head into Vale,” Sun said, standing up. “I mean, if you guys can keep up.”

 

“Sun is a fan of parkour,” Neptune said, with the exhaustion of a man who obviously had to fight to keep up with his nimble friend. The four faunus laughed at that, each of them at various levels and types of amusement. Erin sounded downright cackling.

 

“Our whole fighting style is based around parkour and climbing. We can keep up, I assure you.”

 

“...Fantastic,” Neptune said, arms falling limp at his sides.

 

“Don't worry, Nep,” Sun said, standing and leading them toward the doors. The group finished up their food and Ruby offered to take the new team's trays in for them. “You can have a piggy back ride if you promise not to flail too much.”

 

“I don't _flail_ , you are just irrationally bouncy when I'm with you, because you like it when I nearly fall.” Neptune grumbled, glancing back at the faunus behind him. “I'm not _bad_ , I swear. I'm just, you know-- only human. I do the best that I can, though.” It was odd to him to have someone _taller,_ yet here Dara stood, towering over him. Once they were outside the avian stretched his arms and opened his wings to do the same for them. Sun whistled in appreciation at the huge span, that was several times wider than Dara was tall.

 

“I'm sure you can keep up if you needed to.” Erin said. He walked over to the edge of the cliff that Beacon was settled on, and grinned. “Meet you at the bottom?” He asked.

 

“Wait-- from here?” Sun asked, eyes wide.

 

“Why not?”

 

“I-- uh--” Neptune _really_ hoped Sun wasn't going to blindly accept a challenge. “Rocks aren't really my _thing_ , I'm more for trees--” Erin cut off the monkey faunus with a laugh.

 

“Calm down, I'm only fucking with you. Dara and I will meet you down at the bottom.” With that, he jumped over the edge. Sun rushed over to the side and watched in awe- and Neptune in horror- as the tiny man bounced down the sheer rock face.

 

“He's defying fucking gravity,” Neptune whispered.

 

“Goats are known for it, let's be honest.” Dara said from behind them. “Victor and Adrian could make it down just was easily, but, you know. He's always looking for dramatic effect. You didn't notice his hooves?” The taller man laughed deeply, but not mockingly, as Neptune and Sun stared at him. No, they had _not_ seen that Erin had hooves. The avian pulled a visor that had been hanging loosely around his neck over his eyes. He stepped between Neptune and Sun, giving them a thumbs-up before leaping off the cliff face and falling into a tight free fall, before opening his wings near the bottom.

 

“Okay. Well, at least the flying makes sense.” Sun said after a moments pause.

 

“They always were notorious for entrances and exits,” Adrian sad, suddenly behind them. Neptune jumped and Sun dragged him back from the edge of the cliff before his stupid friend fell. “Sorry,” She said, waving a hand in apology.

 

“You're not going to do some crazy decent down there next, are you?” Neptune mumbled, brushing his jacket down where Sun had yanked it.

 

Adrian shook her head. “No, I'm afraid that even though I could, I'm far slower.” Victor peered out from behind her. Standing, it was clear that Adrian was also very tall- eye-level with Neptune at least- and Victor was closer to Weiss' height. “And, of course, Vic could've glided down, be ze prefers not to.”

 

“You two are the smart ones, then,” Sun teased, turning to lead them toward the shuttles that took them back down into the city of Vale. “I mean, not to say you're not smart-- and not to say I wouldn't _totally_ jump off a cliff if I was that certain about being fine. _Sure_ , if there was trees at the bottom...”

 

“I'd like to see you climbing, sometime. Perhaps when we take a trip into the Emerald forest you can join us.” Adrian said. As they boarded the shuttle, Victor never once stepped out from behind zir taller companion, large eyes darting around to people watch, but not engage in any conversation.

 

It took a little bit to get used to Adrian's four eyes. Sure, there was six, but the top two looked like makeup or some kind of eyebrow choice. The four below were all humanoid and worked in unison. They were a faded kind of slate color, nothing terribly abnormal but certainly not what the other two were staring at. “You were a really good catch in there-- sorry that you had t be.” Neptune piped up.

 

“Yeah,” Sun agreed, “I thought the people at Beacon were- you know- cooler.” Adrian smiled, though she never showed her teeth while doing so.

 

“I assure you, it went far more pleasant than we were prepared for. Usually our extremities are pulled on.” She cleared her throat. “Well, usually not mine, but people tend to avoid me completely once they realize I'm not human.”

 

“I hear that.” Sun said, leaning on a nearby window. “If I had a quid every time my tail was yanked by some passer-by, I'd be rich.” Neptune dug his hands into his pockets and glanced to the side, feeling awkward. He couldn't really contribute to this conversation, being a full human and therefore having nothing to say about the abuse his faunus companions had endured. “I can't imagine what it's like, though. At least, like, Blake and I, we're not faunus who are terribly obvious. I mean, yeah, the tail, but I could hide that if I wanted.” He realized he wasn't supposed to give away that Blake was a faunus, but these guys seemed to know that already.

 

Adrian made a dismissive gesture with her hand, seemingly unbothered. “It's true, there is a much larger stigma around bats and spiders than cats and monkeys,” she said, confirming that they did indeed know Blake was a feline.“That doesn't make your harassment any more terrible. Besides, I usually get a pretty wide berth.”

 

Sun nodded, he didn't really get that sort of stigma, so he chose not to comment. Neptune fussed quietly, trying to think of something to say to break the silence, which seemed actually fairly comfortable for the rest of them. “So, did you guys have anywhere you wanted to go in Vale, while you're here?” He finally got out, sighing as though he'd been holding it in for too long.

 

Sun rolled his eyes but chose to let them answer. “We wanted to visit the Emerald forest, but as far as the city of Vale... Maybe we could visit some of the shops.” Adrian answered. “It's nice to be somewhere that isn't swarming with people or Grimm. We could all use a vacation, I think.”

 

“That's what _I_ said,” Sun grinned. “This is a _vacation_ , not a field trip for school. Sure, we're going to fight in the competition as well, but still... There's so much more going on in the festival!” He nudged Neptune playfully and turned to face the other two faunus fully. “Once we meet up with the other guys, we can check out the vendors on the main street, okay?” He said, getting an elbow to the ribs from Neptune. “and I'll be on my best behavior. Promise.”

 

“I'd like that.” Victor said quietly, and the other two had almost forgotten ze was here. “Maybe we can get a fruit basket.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, if you read this far ^^ If you're curious, I based each of the characters on very specific animals; for example, Erin is a Nigerian Dwarf Goat, Dara is a Secretary Bird, Victor is a flying fox bat, and Adrian is a Gooty Tarantula. I based their behavior and looks on these specific creatures- Victor is still a work in progress. I'm not sure which flying fox exactly ze is based on, I'm still doing research, but I've narrowed it down to the flying fox family. 
> 
> Also, as for the pronouns/genders, if it wasn't clear, Victor is non-binary and uses ze/zir pronouns, Erin would be AFAB, is genderfluid and goes by male pronouns. Dara and Adrian are both cis, male and female respectively.


End file.
